1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to wireless communication and more particularly to systems and methods for seamlessly increasing download throughput between a single source and a single destination in a WWAN device through fragmentation and reassembly of http and ftp requests.
2. Related Art
Wireless modems exist that can be inserted, or otherwise interfaced with a computer and that enable data communication over a wireless Wide Area Network (WAN) such as a cellular type network. Early versions of these cards had connectors that complied with the PCMCIA standard and that were inserted into a slot in the side of the computer. Newer versions have USB connectors for interfacing with the computer. Such modems allow access to the Internet, or World Wide Web (WWW), even where no wired network connection exists and are most often interfaced with a laptop or other portable computing device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional system 100 in which a data connection can be established over a wide area network using a conventional wireless modem 104. In FIG. 1, modem 104 is interfaced, e.g., via a PCMCIA slot or USB connection, with a computing device 106 via connection 110. Modem 104 can then establish a data connection between base station 102, associated with, e.g., a cellular type network, and computer 106. Modem 104 and base station 102 can communicate via wireless signals 108.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart illustrating a conventional process by which such a data connection can be established. First, in step 202, a user of computing device 106 inserts, or connects modem 104 with computer 106. In step 204, modem 104 is then tethered to computing device 106. Once modem 104 is tethered to computing device 106, a connection manager running on computing device 106 can be launched in step 206. The connection manager will often display whether the network, i.e., the WAN, is available. If it is, then in step 208 the user can select the network, which will cause a Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) connection to be established between base station 102 and computer 106 via modem 104 in step 210.
In networking, the PPP is a data link protocol commonly used to establish a direct connection between two networking nodes. It can provide connection authentication, transmission encryption privacy, and compression. PPP is used over many types of physical networks including serial cable, phone line, trunk line, cellular telephone, specialized radio links, and fiber optic links such as SONET. For example, most Internet service providers (ISPs) use PPP for customer dial-up access to the Internet. PPP is commonly used as a data link layer protocol for connection over synchronous and asynchronous circuits, where it has largely superseded the older, non-standard Serial Line Internet Protocol (SLIP) and Telephone Company mandated standards, such as Link Access Protocol, Balanced (LAPB) in the X.25 protocol suite. PPP is designed to work with numerous network layer protocols, including Internet Protocol (IP), Novell's Internetwork Packet Exchange (IPX), NBF, and AppleTalk.